


初始

by Luupuuus



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 第一次做爱的故事
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	初始

这一切发生得太快了。他是说，从他和尼尔推推搡搡地走进尼尔的学生公寓，到尼尔在玄关突然跪下开始解他的皮带，再到他在尼尔嘴里射出来，其中的每一步都比应该的快太多了。

  
“哦，操，上帝啊。”他头晕目眩地说，总算透过隆隆心跳听到门外的声音，这才注意到他们进门后竟然都没把房门关紧——太快了！

  
尼尔随便地抓起一张看起来像擦鞋纸的东西，把他的精液吐在里面，仿佛这都很正常，不是什么事似的，然后仰起脸，用手指从前往后梳理方才被他抓乱的金发，在晕黄的门廊灯下，看起来皮肤很白，嘴唇很红。看起来润泽而流光溢彩。看得他慌慌张张，紧紧抓住裤子，一心只想赶紧把皮带再系上。但这应该很快的事因为他颤抖的手指反而快不起来了。

  
“你还是来了。”尼尔说，“毕业典礼上我还以为……但是你还是来了。”

  
“什么？”他说。

  
“什么？”尼尔说。

  
他们相互瞪了一阵，起码他在瞪着尼尔，而尼尔则是乖乖地跪坐在那里，双手放在大腿上，微笑中流露出迷茫。

  
“你说过在我毕业的时候会过来。”尼尔提示。

  
“不？！我没有。”

  
尼尔跪直，捉住他的皮带突然凑近（他退了一大步撞到了柜子上），仔细地看他的样子。

  
“啊哦，”尼尔的迷茫逐渐散去了，神情中带上歉意，“你不会是……我们还没……这对你是第一次吗？”

  
“什么？！”他声音尖细地说。

  
“好吧，看来你还没说。”尼尔安抚道，又控诉般地加了一句，“但你会说的。”

  
“什么？你是说，我们……但是，”他相当虚弱地说，“这不可能。”

  
“这已经发生了，朋友。”尼尔站了起来。他随着尼尔的动作，在不可能的境地里再次后退了一大步，撞得柜子叮叮当当乱响。见状，尼尔松开了他的皮带（总算！），无辜地把双手举到头边。

  
“所以，这么快不是我的问题，是你太熟练了……是吗？”他头脑乱糟糟的，说话开始信马由缰，“这多久了？怎么会？这不，我不能……”

  
“你需要来一杯。”尼尔打断了他，转过身。打开冰箱的时候，他看到冷藏栏里放着一排健怡可乐。他把眼睛紧紧闭上又睁开，冰箱已经关上了。

  
尼尔一边倒酒一边说：“如果你会更好接受一些，你可以觉得我们没怎么搞过，只是我学得很快。”他对他示意着，“来啊，你又没在工作。”

  
其实他的确是为了工作才来的，只是工作结束之后顺便看一眼。但他什么也没说，只是一饮而尽，又飞速地喝完第二杯和第三杯，直到尼尔的食指按住了他的杯沿。

  
“悠着点，我可不想你醉到没法继续。”尼尔说。

  
一个对他的临界值恰到好处的掐算，他的确不太能喝。而方才他把尼尔从派对里拖出来的时候，已经喝了一些了。不过尼尔也醉了的样子，回来这一路都眼睛更闪，笑容更多，更不避讳肢体接触——见面后那些勾肩搭背、搂抱，还在他胡子上亲了一口，就这样也没影响到进屋后的“继续”啊。

  
尼尔把他的酒杯夺走，刻意偏转过来，就着他饮过的地方慢慢喝下。杯子压得很低，视线灼热。他原本关于要不要继续的讨论就这样被拦阻在喉咙，和酒液混成一股辛辣感。如此紧绷的暧昧氛围让他回忆起今晚尼尔跪着观察他时是怎么快把鼻子顶上他的老二，还有他亲他时嘴唇怎么擦过他的耳侧，还有搂住他时手指怎么划进他的领口，他终于反应过来，这场勾引蓄谋已久。这不怪他迟钝，他们不是单纯的可以依托生死的好兄弟吗。况且，他以为对尼尔来说，他们不还只是见过两三次面的熟人吗。

  
在尼尔走过来吻他时，他往后退避，可是狭小的学生公寓里，玄关、冰箱、桌子和床之间的距离都很局促，一转眼，他已经退到床上去了。紧接着，尼尔的吻是那么轻，那么温柔，和求欢的热烈完全不同，是他喜欢的温柔而宁静的吻。并且，他的皮带一直没来得及系上。他就像一把最简单的锁一样，被尼尔轻而易举地打开了。尼尔扒掉自己的衣服都比扒掉他的要慢了几秒钟。

  
尼尔又飞快地不知道从哪里掏出安全套和润滑油，动作有多敏捷，亲吻就有多缠绵。随着两个人的衣服越来越少，他推拒的动作反而让他们赤裸的肌肤贴得越来越多。而他也很难强硬地拒绝，如果他们此时就是这种关系，他不由想到，那么那时候的尼尔是如何作出陌生的样子，保持住礼貌的距离。在接吻的间隙他轻轻叹气，然后被推开了。

  
“别这样。”尼尔警告。

  
“别什么？”

  
对方笑了笑。“别想念我。”

  
“不是你想的那样。”他试图解释，却被尼尔截住话头。

  
“你不该把未来的我和现在的我视作分割的两人，”尼尔说，“这不是正确看待时间的方式，而且会让事情变得很复杂。”

  
“你知道我认识未来的你？”他忍不住问。

  
尼尔扬眉：“我猜到的，不过现在我知道了。”

  
“妈的！”

  
“你应该对自己的谨慎更有信心。”尼尔笑了。

  
他想不出什么合适的话，就报复性地去咬尼尔的奶。几乎在他的唇舌碰触到的瞬间，尼尔的乳尖就挺立起来。不用多余的抚慰。他的手触摸到哪里，哪里的肌肤就激起一片战栗，仿佛尼尔已经等待已久，无论什么地方都在渴望着他。他才吸舔了几下，就感到尼尔的阴茎抵住他的腹部，而他自己的则被尼尔握着往后面送。那种头晕目眩的感觉又回来了——这太快了。

  
“等等，”他说，“你还，”

  
但是尼尔这时候显现出来他相当熟悉的天赋：对事态发展敏锐精准的把握和果断的行动力。就如同刚刚玄关事件的重现，尼尔没有犹疑，一气呵成，想必他在尼尔上半身摸索的时候，年轻人抓紧时间给自己做了简单的润滑。这仍旧不太容易，因为尼尔攀在他后背的手陷入他的皮肉，他赶紧环住对方，尽力合作。他还是有点摸不着头脑，怎么就一副现在或永不的样子，同时又很爽，毕竟进都进去了……

  
他进去得很慢，一点点地感受着那些阻碍，和阻碍如何被他一点点地撞开、顶破。每一次他都会顿一下，确认尼尔是不是还好。而尼尔只是……很安静，配合他的进入吸气或者呼气放松。这未免太安静了，他不算有多天赋异禀，但过去的床伴也没有这样除了脸颊和胸膛略微发红外没什么太大反应的啊。他好不容易怀揣着对尼尔的担忧压制住自己的好胜心，仍旧辛苦地维持住慢慢的动作，一直到最深处，一直到进无可进。他们的下体紧紧贴在一起，亲密地交缠着，他就是这时候猛然醒悟到：他们真的在交媾。

  
“老天爷啊。”他喃喃地说，不敢相信尼尔就这样把他完全吞下去了，“你还好吧？”

  
他说着，伸手去摸两人结合的地方，想要确定尼尔没有被撑破。他摸到了一片滑腻，鼓胀胀的，可是还没等他反应过来自己摸到的是不是那一圈肉环，尼尔就受不了地叫了出来。

  
“别！……”

  
他的后背被抱紧了，尼尔的腰腹弓起，肌肉紧绷，几乎缩到他胸前。他瞬间把手抽回来扶住对方，一动都不敢再动。随着他们动作变化，两人相交的部分竟然又深入几分。这下，他连呼吸都不敢了，因为随着尼尔低低的喘息，他能感到年轻人的穴一下下地挤压着他，他害怕他哪怕最轻微的呼吸也会给对方带来这么天崩地裂的感受。

  
“我觉得，”他憋着气说，“我们需要谈谈。”

  
尼尔猛地从他肩膀处抬起头，“你认真的？现在吗？”

  
“现在是个好时机。”他维持着气若游丝说。

  
他半真半假，一来，他心理上着实有些干不下去，这跟打架不一样，跟抵着尼尔的脖子逼问对方不一样，跟在车里兴奋地击掌不一样，这太亲密、太暴露，太侵略性了；二来，他也的确在借此试探，尼尔知道到了什么程度，他们发展到了哪步，他还是不是占据主导权的那个，还是不是唯一的主人公。

  
他以为尼尔会一如既往地糊弄过去，说一些等我们做完，你要是还想听，我要是还能说诸如此类的话，毕竟他的朋友一向如此，温顺又稳妥，但是尼尔脸上好似无时无刻都在浮动的笑意褪去了，那层懒散、浪荡的壳子也被他破入撑开了似的，流露出来一点他没见过的，真的，很小的，很委屈的样子来。

  
“你总是如此。”尼尔叹息着说，“你在逗我吗？你想让我怎样，要我求你吗？我求你了，快点，快操我。快啊。”

  
……他从没如此过，他想辩解，又败退了。在尼尔隐约露出的近乎绝望的渴求面前，他开始恐惧，恐惧于在他不知道的时候，尼尔的人生究竟有多少会跟他有关，他的成长、他的经历、他对学业的选择、他人格的形成，有哪些都有他的参与。因为不愿细想，所以他飞快地退出些许，操了进去，然后又来了一次，紧接着一切就简单起来了，继续就好。

  
随着他的动作，尼尔脸颊和胸膛透出的红色扩散开来，嘴半张着，眼睛低垂，总体还是比较安静，但他看到，在尼尔的右侧太阳穴，有一根小小的筋脉向额头蜿蜒着。被他顶到不知道什么地方时，尼尔压抑着的叫声含混成断断续续的闷哼，吓得他不敢乱动，规规矩矩，直来直往，可他的尺寸毕竟摆在这里，让他不免总会碰到很多地方。

  
他尽量忽视自己的感受——感谢中情局的训练，这并不难，去关照尼尔。尼尔却很害羞似的，双臂缠绕着他，总把脸藏在他的肩膀，在偶然间，他们对视的时候，尼尔脸上是对纵情忍耐的痛楚，金发都汗湿了，却还小声求着：“再来啊……再多给我。”

  
他想给的，他欠他的，但他越给也就欠得越多，所以他维持着机械的频率，试图假装冷静，假装把这当作公事，把自己当成工具。不仅头发，尼尔浑身都湿了，特别是下面，他每次插入，都感觉那里有水涌出似的，他又在担心了，不会出血了吧。这回他再摸的时候，才发现尼尔软到了这个地步，像一条被人摸瘫了，把肚皮彻底摊开的狗，把自己蜷缩起来的尝试也伴随着轻微的呜咽而失败了。

  
他一边继续操，一边小心地摸着，随时等着尼尔说不就停手。那里摸起来很好，没有伤口，只是又软又滑，如同女人的穴肉，应该也很敏感，他摸一下就缩一下，在动作之间，他的手指不免被带进带出，指尖都挤在了洞口，可是，尼尔咬着牙，还是没有叫停。像是他可以继续，像是一直以来那样，只要他提出要求就什么都可以……蹦极可以，追车可以，此时他再塞一根手指进去也可以。

  
这念头诱惑着他。如果，他是说只是如果，他真的塞进去了，尼尔会作何反应，他能得到什么，在极限之后有什么可以被他逼出。他试探着用拇指的茧去摩擦，同时观察对方，尼尔发出一些鼻音，头往后抵在床上，腹部都在颤抖。然而，从尼尔的眼睛里他没看出任何退避，这不是在单方面的承受，瞬间他明白过来，尼尔是在用温和的顺从鼓励他，这个年轻人喜欢这样，喜欢超乎预料，喜欢事态往过分上发生。他明白过来他将招募尼尔不是因为他要招募尼尔，是因为尼尔要被他招募，是自由意志推动了宿命的诞生，他明白了为什么尼尔对他说不该把未来的他和现在的他视作两人，尼尔，在床上或者在荒漠上，都随时准备着面对混沌一跃而下。他因为这点了悟而微笑起来，在信任建立之余，他总算摸到一点和尼尔打交道的门道了。

  
所以，最重要的原则是要“克制”，而他还没教给尼尔这一点。

  
他把手指移开了，转而交缠住尼尔的手。这比他在性爱开端预想要做的更亲密，却也是为了阻止他和尼尔抚摸其他的地方。在尼尔每一次挣动的时候，他都狎昵地把他的手臂按回到床单上，他去胡乱地亲一些他觉得尼尔会喜欢的地方——也就是任何地方，但也仅此而已了。没有对阴茎的抚慰，没有对前列腺的关照，没有对敏感点的发掘。他维持固定的频次，等待尼尔给出新的反应，给出更多的恳求之类的，可什么都没有，尼尔在肉眼可见的痛苦中煎熬着，随后，就这么射了出来。

  
他惯性地又操了几下，紧接着，几乎是同时也射了。尼尔在他面前不加掩饰的淫荡里透出纯粹，他对尼尔的遏制也是他自身的放纵。他或许过分沉溺了……这实在很难抵抗。

  
结束后，两人一时间都没起来，而是蜷在一起，挤在那张单人床上。做都做了，他对这件事的接受程度也提高了不少。他觉得是不是可以真的谈一谈了，就叫了尼尔一声。

  
好一会儿尼尔才回答，声音含含混混的，“怎么？”

  
“我还是不知道这是怎么发生的，我和你。”他说，“我又怎么会任由它发生。”见到尼尔的神情，他补充了一句，“这令我显得像个老混蛋。”

  
尼尔沉默了一阵，侧身把头支了起来。

  
“这没什么，只是你的工作，你的秘密，那些人逐渐死去，然后……也许，随着时间流逝，你只是觉得孤单。”

  
说这话时，尼尔略带宽慰的口吻和脸上包容的微笑过分刺目，于是他的回答的语气变得冷硬。

  
“我并不觉得孤单。”他说。

  
尼尔的笑容收敛了，眼睛也睁大了几分，似乎要透过蒙蒙醉意和快感的残韵去看清楚他的样子，看他是不是，又为了什么在生气。而他并不想被看透，特别是被尼尔看透。况且他也对自己的语气感到抱歉，于是他迎上去——对准尼尔的嘴唇。简单，一触即离，他甚至什么都没感觉到，但只有他才知道，这是……这是他第一次主动地亲吻。

  
如此潦草，却让尼尔一瞬间笑开了，灼灼的快乐在尼尔的眼睛里绽放开来，被一点羞意映衬，让他看起来更加的年轻，或者说，让他终于显现出了原本的年轻。让他像个天真浅白的小伙子，像个好哄的小狗狗，像个满足的小男孩。这就对了，因为在他经历过这些之后，尼尔不应该还保留着他不知道的秘密，不应该还是更加娴熟、神秘的那个，他了解他不该比他更多。

  
“哦，你不会觉得孤单的。”尼尔笑着说，趴到了他身上。与此同时，他在想看来他们在性爱之外不常亲吻，不然尼尔不会显而易见地开心。他想着今后对于亲吻的应用不能泛滥，一定要用在关键点上，他想既然亲吻都不频繁，想必现在他们的关系也不会太正式，可能介于朋友和床伴之间，不是爱人，绝对不是爱人，不可能是爱人，那还可以接受。

  
要等到很久以后，当他真的感到孤独时，偶然间思及此刻，才会明白过来，尼尔是在许下承诺。真正的训练还没开始，时间的秘密还只被他一个小心翼翼的保存着，这个年轻的物理学硕士对于自己面对的是什么一无所知，若无其事又郑重其事地宣布：因为我会一直陪伴你，所以想必你不会觉得孤单。渺小的个体玩笑般对宇宙夸下海口，未免值得付之一笑。

  
那时他也真的笑了。然后，不可思议地，真的觉得不再孤独。

  
不过这要等到很久之后，或者说，很久以前才会发生了。现在，他只是一把抓住尼尔伸向他下身的手，抱怨地“嘿”了一声。

  
“你在想什么？”尼尔问，被阻挠着也不太困扰，似乎只要确定他的注意力还在自己身上，就已经足够了。

  
他在想难道说以后他们亲吻后就会再来下一轮是个惯例？还是只是尼尔很喜欢，自己想要。有这么爽吗？但说实话他有些累了。再来他就是今晚第三次了。难道他更老之后反而会更能干吗？在小小的单人床上，在这狭迫的空间里，似乎时间也被挤压，变得凝固——变得恒久，无数种思绪在他的心里奔腾。无数种可能性，无限地延展，在结局降临之后和之前。

  
他当然知道不能把这些一股脑说出来，因此他只是一边把尼尔还在试图作乱的手臂钳得更紧，一边嘟嘟囔囔，不情不愿地说：

  
“我在想你……和我，还有我们的未来。”

END

PS：这个肉大概有两种可能性，一个是小黑哥是第一次跟小尼做而小尼不是，一个是聪明的小尼利用时间信息差大大滴诓骗了小黑哥，两个人其实都是第一次……所以后来逐渐发现真相的小黑才苦乐参半地对过去的小尼若即若离，把小尼搞成了一个忍不住开始制定全面计划主动扒裤子的小尼。反正都，都不错！


End file.
